Prix de la critique
The Prix de la critique is a prize awarded by the Association des Critiques et des journalistes de Bande Dessinée to the best comic album released for a year in France. Previously, from 1984 to 2003, it was called Prix Bloody Mary and awarded at the Angoulême International Comics Festival. Concerned at first with albums of the Franco-Belgian comics school it was eventually interested in works coming from the comic book tradition of more distant lands. The winner of the award for that year is listed first, the others listed below are the nominees. 1980s * 1984: Bloody Mary by Jean Teulé and Jean Vautrin, Glénat * 1985: Les Pionniers de l'aventure humaine by François Boucq, Casterman * 1986: Le Bal de la Sueur by Cromwell, Riff Reb's and Ralph, EDS * 1987: Jacques Gallard 2: Soviet Zig-Zag by Jean-Louis Tripp and Marc Barcelo, Milan * 1988: Stars d'un jour by Didier Tronchet, Delcourt * 1989: Adler 2: Le repaire du Kanata by René Sterne, Le Lombard 1990s * 1990: Le Ventre du Minotaure by Fred Beltran, Les Humanoïdes Associés * 1991: Les Lumières de l'Amalou 1: Théo by Claire Wendling, Delcourt * 1992: La bretelle ne passera pas ! by Jean-Luc Abvien, Rackham * 1993: Le Bar du vieux Français 1 by Jean-Philippe Stassen and Denis Lapière, Dupuis * 1994: Adam Sarlech 3: Le Testament sous la neige by Frédéric Bézian, Les Humanoïdes Associés * 1995: L'argent roi collective led by Thierry Groensteen, Autrement * 1996: L'Histoire du compteur électrique by Fred, Dargaud * 1997: Il faut le croire pour le voir by Alain Bignon and Jean-Claude Forest, Dargaud * 1998: Un Ver dans le fruit by Pascal Rabaté, Vents d'Ouest * 1999: Azrayen 1 by Lax and Frank Giroud, Dupuis 2000s * 2000: Understanding Comics: The Invisible Art (L'Art Invisible) by Scott McCloud, Vertige Graphic * 2001: From Hell by Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell, Delcourt ** Le capitaine écarlate by David B. and Guibert, Dupuis ** Déogratias by Jean-Philippe Stassen, Dupuis ** Gemma Bovary by Posy Simmonds, Denoël Graphic ** Pleine Lune by Chabouté, Vents d'ouest * 2002: Stuck Rubber Baby (Un monde de différence) by Howard Cruse, Vertige Graphic ** Le cri du peuple: Les canons de 18 mars by Jacques Tardi and Jean Vautrin, Casterman ** Le dessin by Marc-Antoine Mathieu, Delcourt ** Hicksville by Dylan Horrocks, L'association ** Rural! by Etienne Davodeau, Delcourt * 2003: Jimmy Corrigan by Chris Ware, Delcourt ** Le chat du rabbin part 1 and 2 by Joann Sfar, Dargaud ** Petit polio part 3 by Farid Boudjellal, Soleil ** Quartier lointain part 1 by Jirô Taniguchi, Casterman ** Quelques mois à l'Amélie by Jean-Claude Denis, Dupuis * 2004: La Grippe coloniale 1: le retour d'Ulysse by Serge Huo-Chao-Si and Appollo, Vents d'Ouest * Special 20th Anniversary Award: Le Bar du vieux Français by Jean-Philippe Stassen and Denis Lapière, Dupuis * 2005: Blankets (Manteau de neige) by Craig Thompson, Casterman * 2006: Les mauvaises gens by Etienne Davodeau, Delcourt * 2007: Les petits ruisseaux by Pascal Rabaté, Futuropolis * 2008: Seules contre tous by Miriam Katin, Le Seuil * 2009: Tamara Drewe by Posy Simmonds, Denoël Graphic Source * Official website , last accessed 19 March 2009 Category:Comics awards Category:Angoulême International Comics Festival fr:Prix de la critique (ACBD) sl:Prix de la critique